Freezing the Chosen One
by RaymanK16
Summary: Hidden, the child must be. Strong with the Force, become she has. Tell young Anakin, we must not. The Chosen One, unclear who it now is. Prepare her we must, for the Sith must be defeated. The child Elsa, place our hope we must.
1. The Other Child

**Ok, I'm breaking my promise of only updating Arendelle High, but I wanted to get this idea into a conceivable story while I had the idea. This will be the only chapter up for about a month, fair warning. This WILL be continued, though. I just need to finish Arendelle High first.**

**This fic is a crossover with the movies Frozen and Star Wars. This includes the original six Star Wars episodes, the TV series Star Wars the Clone Wars, and details from Knights of the Old Republic, along with the plot line and certain details from Frozen. A basic knowledge of these four sources is required to understand this story. It is centralized around Star Wars, in the Star Wars setting, combined with elements from Frozen. Certain Star Wars details have been altered to accommodate the plot line. Enjoy!**

**-x-**

**A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...**

Year 33 BBY, 1 year after the Battle of Naboo and the death of Master Qui-Gon Jin.

-TRANSMISSION TO CORRELIA FROM JEDI TEMPLE AT 07:30 CODE: AI894B3YTY45O-

_Jedi Master Eeth Koth and Jedi Master Adi Galia, we have consulted holocron B12, and have discovered a force sensitive child on Corellia, sector 10 of the Denendre Valley. You are to retrieve the child and bring him/her back to Coruscant to be tested for training. Grand Master Yoda has seen a vision consulting this child, so take caution. We await your arrival._

-END TRANSMISSION-

Master Koth shut off the holo-emitter, reengaging the piloting controls of the republic shuttle. He glanced over at Master Galia.

"What do you think of this? Our mission was to assist the natives of Korriban."

Master Galia puts her hand under her chin in thought.

"I do not know. I do not sense anything strange. We had better do what they ask."

Master Koth nods.

"Alright, we shall go find this child."

Master Koth inputs the new coordinates included with the transmission into the navigation computer, and hits the hyperdrive.

The journey to Corellia takes only a few minutes, as the two masters had already been in the mid-rim on their route to Korriban. As they leave hyperspace, the shipping docks of Corellia quickly come into view.

"We must be on our guard," says Master Koth. "This is a smuggler planet, and may not welcome the presence of Jedi."

"Agreed," says Master Galia.

They steer the ship through the maze of construction stations, heading towards the planet. The coordinates directs them to the south side of the equator, which was supposed to be the Denendre Valley, a heavily wooded area of the planet. Entering the atmosphere, Master Koth directs the autopilot to dock them at a nearby shipping town, dubbed Sircet-8, on the outskirts of the valley. As they land, the two masters don their Jedi robes and pull up the hoods, before making their way down the gangplank and into the town.

For a smuggler's town, Sircet-8 was well maintained, yet had the slight air of abandonment around it. Shops and diners lined the streets, yet only half were open. All manner of species wandered between these establishments, minding their own business. Master Koth noticed a number of Mandalorians in full armor stumble out of a diner, seemingly drunk. He already didn't like this place.

Stepping onto the landing platform, he consults the map coordinates on his com link, locating the name of the town where the child was in.

"Sircet-4," he mumbles. "11 klicks east, farther onto the forest."

"Shall we get the speeders?" suggest Master Galia.

"Yes, that would be the best idea."

They head back into the ship, unloading two JG-2 bike speeders, well suited for forested environments. Starting them up, they zoom out of the ship and out onto the central road leading out of Sircet-8, catching the eye of several bystanders. But before they could identify the newcomers, the two Jedi had already disappeared behind the tree line.

Master Koth took point, consulting his com link every few minutes to ensure they stayed on track. After another few minutes from his third check, an odd sight caught his eye. There was a large plume of smoke coming up above the tree line not too far away. He signals to Master Galia, who nods her understanding to investigate.

The Jedi pull up to the remains of what appeared to be Sircet-4, based off of the sooty sign above the main entrance. Almost every building was on fire or had collapsed, and still figures littered the streets, blaster wounds apparent on their bodies. The Jedi dismount, moving cautiously to inspect the damage.

Master Koth kneels next to a dead Twi-Lek, inspecting the wound on her chest.

"High energy rounds, rapid fire, from a blast rifle," he deduces.

Master Galia comes to stand beside him, unease apparent on her face.

"Who could have done this?" she asks.

"If by any guess, I would say The Hutts. They are quite involved on this planet, and do not take well to people who cheat them. I presume a citizen of this town angered Gorga Dal Hutta, and paid for it, along with everyone else here."

Master Koth stood, dusting himself off.

"I'm afraid there is nothing we can do here. We should return to the ship and..."

He stops as a soft cry cuts through the sound of crackling fire. A child's cry. Instantly, both Jedi are rushing towards the sound, which was coming from a collapsed building across the street. The door had been crushed and the entrance sealed. Master Koth glances at his counterpart, and both masters summon the Force to lift the collapsed roof from the structures foundation. They drop the debris away from the house and rush inside.

The crying continues, and leads the Jedi to a small room. Underneath a control console sits a tiny little human girl, no older than three. She was covered in dirt and soot, but appeared to be uninjured. She was dressed in a tattered blue dress and blue hair band. What was interesting, however, was her features. Her hair was of a silvery color, almost white, yet still dark enough to be called something else. Her skin was extremely pale, yet not in an unhealthy manner. But her eyes were of a color master Koth could barely describe. They reminded him of the sunset on the ice planet Ilum, the day he retrieved the precious crystal for his lightsaber, a deep, icy blue. Glistening tears sat in these eyes, and her tiny body wracked with sobs. Master Galia quickly went to the child, carefully lifting her up to place her against her shoulder.

"Could she be the one the council wanted?"

"I do not know. What does the Force tell you?"

Master Galia closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, softly stroking the child's hair. After only a few seconds, her eyes snap open.

"Yes, she is the one. The force is strong with her."

Master Koth moves to examine the child. He inspects her quickly, and notices a small cut on her arm. He pulls the com link off of his arm, and opens the blood sampler on the end. He swiftly harvests a drop of blood from the girl's arm, who had fallen asleep in Master Galia's arms. The com link accepts the sample, and stores it for further use. He continues to look over the girl, when he encounters a small necklace lying against her chest. He delicately picks it up to examine it, to find that there is writing inscribed upon it. It was not in Galactic Basic, but in an uncommon dialect known as Yelter. Master Koth found that he could still read it.

_To my beloved Elsa, may you dream of the stars and a loving mother._

He looks up at Master Galia.

"Her name is Elsa."

"What a lovely name. But that name is not in a language I am familiar in."

"Me neither. This will incite further study."

"Agreed."

He sets the necklace back around the girl's neck.

"Alright, let us return to the ship. The council will be expecting us."

As they leave the building, Master Koth notices no other bodies were in the house. Where were the girl's parents? Strange.

Mounting their speeder bikes, they make their way back to their ship, little Elsa stowed into a sling against Master Galia's body.

They returned to Sircet-8 and board their shuttle, taking off after paying the dock master for the landing zone. As soon as they exit the atmosphere and make it into open space, Master Koth leaves the helm to use the transmitter console, leaving Master Galia to pilot alone. Little Elsa remained asleep in a makeshift crib in the medical bay, where an N-17 medical droid was tending to her. Master Koth takes his com link and connects it to the long range transmitter, contacting the Jedi Temple's archives. Before long, the image of Master Gnost Dural appears on the holo-emitter.

"Yes, Master Koth, what can I do for you?"

"Master Dural, you have probably been made aware of my mission to Corellia."

"Yes, I have."

"Then I need you to analyze the blood sample transmitted to you. It belongs to the girl we found in Sircet-4. We need to know if she is Force sensitive enough to be a Jedi."

"Yes, right away."

Master Dural's image disappears, and Master Koth kneels on the floor to initiate his daily meditation. Five minutes later, Master Dural reappears.

"Master Koth, I have urgent news for you."

Master Koth opens his eyes to peer at Master Dural.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Two extraordinary things I have found in the sample you gave me. First, that it contains more midichlorians than I have ever seen or heard of before."

Master Koth thinks for a moment.

"What of that boy found by Master Qui-Gon? He was rumored to be the Chosen One. In fact, I recount Master Yoda believing he was."

"Yes, that was what I thought as well," said Master Dural. "However, the sample you gave me has exactly 30,000 midichlorians."

Master Koth's mouth drops open.

"Yes, my thoughts exactly," continues Master Dural. "Young Padawan Anakin Skywalker has a count of 27,000. This child may well be the Chosen One."

Master Koth rubs his head. This had all just gotten out of hand.

"What is the other detail you found?"

Master Dural nods excitedly.

"Oh yes, yes, well, at first I thought the sample was one of human blood, however it is not, though it is very similar."

"Well, is she a different species then?"

"Yes, I believe she is."

"Which one?"

Master Dural rubs his neck nervously.

"The archives say the sample is the same composition as that of Master Gi-Erialis'."

Master Koth became even more stumped.

"Wasn't Master Gi-Erialis an Arendellian? The last Arendellian?"

"Yes, she was. Or so we thought. When she was killed in the Battle of Coruscant in 3954 BBY by Darth Malak, we presumed her race died with her. It seems it did not."

Master Koth struggled with his memory of the time period. Darth Malak was one of the organizers who helped the Sith Emperor take over most of the Galaxy in 3953 BBY, in the Great Galactic War. He succeeded in killing over 100 Jedi, including Master Gi-Erialis.

Master Gi-Erialis, known as Sarah Shotan Gi-Erialis, was a legendary Jedi master and one of the best duelists in Form V lightsaber combat. What was different about her, however, was her extraordinary power over the force. She was so powerful in fact that she could alter the very midichlorians in nature to her advantage, bringing about great gouts of flame, swirling ice storms, jets of water, buffets of wind, and manipulation of the earth, something no other Jedi could do. Grand Master Kel Dor Zym had attempted to get Master Gi-Erialis to teach other Padawans her gift, but it was soon realized that her power was genetic, and could not be learned.

During the Great Galactic War, the Sith Emperor's most worthy disciple, Darth Malak, Jedi apprentice turned Sith, led a campaign on Coruscant and the Jedi Temple, killing hundreds of Jedi masters, Padawans, and younglings. Master Gi-Erialis was in the temple when Malak attacked, and faced off against him in the north tower. Though she proved to nearly be a match for him, she was inevitably defeated by Darth Malak's cunning strategies in one on one combat, when he employed the use of Sith lightning combined with a light whip to first shock Master Gi-Erialis, then cut her in half. Since that day, no one had ever seen or heard of another Arendellian anywhere in the galaxy. The very planet of Arendelle was destroyed in 4000 BBY by a supernova in the outer rim, along with two dozen other star systems, which devastated the Galactic Senate and the Jedi Order.

The Arendellians were a mysterious people, and almost never left their planet. They were a naturally Force sensitive race, and relied on it and their cunning ingenuity to survive. It is said that the Arendellians were the descendants of the beings of Mortis, though this was only rumor.

The technology used on Arendelle was ancient. They did not even have any devices capable of flying in open space. Instead, they meditated and studied the ways of the Force through intensive rituals and traditions. In all of Arendelle's history, only 3 members were chosen to become Jedi. Of the three, one was killed in the trials, one turned to the Dark Side and was promptly killed, and the third was Master Gi-Erialis. She was a descendant of one of the rare Arendellians who left Arendelle, and lived on Bespin until she was 3 and was found by a Jedi recruiter. She never spoke of her people nor her planet, instead diverting all her attention on the study of the Force.

The fact that little Elsa, the girl not 30 feet away from him, was an Arendellian was a staggering find.

"Master Dural, deliver this information to the Council immediately. Do not tell anybody else, especially not Obi-Wan Kenobi or young Skywalker."

"Yes, Master Koth. I will do so promptly."

With that, the transmission ended and the hologram winked out. Master Koth returned to the bridge, to find Master Galia monitoring the ship's instruments as it flew through hyperspace on autopilot. When he entered, she turned to him.

"So, what did you find out?"

Master Koth bit his lip. This was going to be along story.

-x-

Master Windu waited at the landing zone as the Master Koth's shuttle docked. He had just been informed of Master Koth's cargo, and had made it a priority to have it safely escorted into the temple. Flanking him were 15 temple guards and 5 Jedi Knights. As Master Koth exited the shuttle, flowed by Master Galia holding a bundle of blankets, Master Windu almost stumbled as he sensed an extremely strong Force presence. Master Yoda must have been correct when he guessed this child could be the actual Chosen One. Windu strode swiftly up to Koth.

"Is the child alright?"

"Yes, she is perfectly fine. But we should begin the tests immediately. If she is what her blood sample said she is, then we may have an issue on her hands."

"Indeed. Come, we have a room ready for her."

The group exited the landing bay, heading deep into the Jedi temple. They recieved some odd looks as they passed, as the other Jedi wondered what could be being escorted. But events like this were not uncommon, so they quickly returned to their business. As the group made the last turn to the medical bay, they were stopped as two young Jedi almost collided with them.

"Kenobi, what is the hurry?" exclaims Windu.

The young Jedi quickly rights himself, as does the Padawan at his side. Ironically enough, the Padawan was the very one they were hoping to avoid. Anakin Skywalker, the prophesied Chosen One who may very well not be the Chosen One.

"My apologies, Master Windu, it was just that Anakin here cut his eye falling down some stairs, and we had to get him here to the medical bay immediately."

Windu looks at the boy, who had a thick piece of gauze over his right eye.

"Very well, Kenobi. Continue on."

Kenobi bows, as does Anakin. As they leave, Kenobi does a slight double take as he passes Master Galia. Even he could sense the power of the Force coming off of the child.

The group heads down the hall into one of the medical bays, where master Yoda and Master Mundi are talking with Master Dural. Several medical droids and an astromech unit occupy the room as well. Yoda looks up as the group arrives.

"Ah, arrived you have. Very good, very good."

"He looks at the guards and escort knights."

"Thank you, I do, but leave now you must."

They nod and bow, heading back the way they had come. Masters Koth, Galia, and Windu stay. Though the bay was of a decent size, 4 droids and six Jedi made the space quite cramped, especially considering the massive amount of energy coming off of the bundle in Master Galia's arms. Yoda turns to Mundi.

"Wait outside with Master Windu, you must."

Mundi nods, and takes Windu with him. Yoda turns to Galia.

"The child, place her here," he says, gesturing to the table in the middle of the room."

Galia carefully sets Elsa down onto the operating table, removing a few of the blankets so they are no longer covering her. The child is still sleeping, remarkably.

"Truly amazing, children are, hmm hmm hmm," says Yoda, chuckling.

He moves a hand over Elsa, closing his eyes as he examines the Force. Without opening them, he speaks.

"Strong with the force, this one is."

He continues to move his hand back and forth over Elsa.

"Over her lingers, a great destiny does. Trained as a Jedi, the child must be."

He pulls back his hand and opens his eyes. He then moves away from the table to address masters Koth and Galia.

"Secret her presence must be, until we learn more. Train under me, she will."

The two masters nod. Yoda points at the door, and they join Windu and Mundi, watching from the outside.

Yoda finally turns to Master Dural.

"Research her origin, you must. The survival of the Arendellians you may find."

Master Dural nods as well, and turns to go. But before he can, the child awakens with a cry.

Both masters turn to see little Elsa rolling around on the table. What they don't expect, nor do the masters outside expect, is to see the child weave snowflakes out of thin air into a flurry above her head.

**This is a little short for how I'm planning on having the chapters. Anyway, tell me what you think!**


	2. Learning Compassion

**My mistake, Adi Gallia's name is not 'Galia', but 'Gallia'.**

"Powerful in the ways of the Force, she is. Train her I will, to guide her path."

"Are you sure that is a good idea? How do you know she could be the Chosen One and not young Skywalker?"

"Know this, we do not. Trust in the force we must. Only then will we see its plan."

"And the Sith? Is one of them destined to destroy the Sith?"

"Destroy the Sith, one will. How or when, I do not know."

"Then we will have patience in this matter. I sense a darkness growing in the Senate. The Sith will strike again soon, even with their loss of Darth Maul."

"Prepare for it, we must. But for now, rest your mind, Windu. The Force, reveal its plan to us it will, when it is ready."

"Guide the ways of the Force, we must. Nurture and care for it, we do. In return, its power lives in us. One must understand this, to be a Jedi."

"Yes Master Yoda."

Yoda sat across from 6 year old Elsa in the meditation room. Up to this point, he has not been able to teach her anything, as her mind was too young. But now, she had grown old enough to understand and receive the philosophies of the Jedi Order. Yoda had made sure to expose her to as much Force oriented material as possible in the last 3 years, so as to better prepare her, and so he could study her amazing gift.

Elsa, being an Arendellian, could summon anything ice or snow related from thin air, and dissipate it just as easily. She would often freeze those who displeased her as an infant, but recently had learned to control when and where she used her power as she grew older. Yoda insisted on this when a 4 year old Elsa froze one hapless Jedi, who then nearly told the whole temple.

Up to this point, Elsa's existence was only known to the members of the Council and Masters Dural, Koth, and Gallia, who had sworn in their secrecy. Not only was this a measure to protect Elsa, but to protect young Anakin Skywalker as well. He was not yet old enough nor experienced enough to sense a presence even more powerful than he in the temple, and so would not know that he possibly wasn't destined to be the Chosen One.

Yoda sought to train little Elsa himself, and was, so far, succeeding. She was very attentive, and rarely talkative, only speaking when asked a question or when she needed something. Yoda also noticed how extremely bright she was. He had caught her once in the archives, at just 5 years old, pouring over data on histories and facts. He himself did not teach her to read Galactic Basic that was the work of the head librarian, Madame Jocasta Nu, who had taken a liking to the little girl. So, Yoda made it a part of her training to take her to the archives every day, during private hours, and let her do as she pleased.

Like most Padawans, Elsa was not misbehaved nor troublesome. She would do exactly what she was told, whether by Yoda or an elder, and do it to the utmost of her ability. If she failed, she would request to try again. This was a spark of diligence that was usually absent from the quiet girl. She always wished to succeed. This was an excellent Jedi skill, however it was also a prominent trait in those who dabbled in the Dark Arts. Yoda would have to watch that.

As she grew older, Yoda began to notice that she would shut out those around her to concentrate on her studies. She preferred to be alone, and would often request to be left in that state.

One day, he consulted the Force on this matter. Sitting in the meditation room in the North Tower, he called upon the Force to see Elsa's path. The Force supplied one single word to his mind.

Compassion

Yoda's eyes shot open. Of course! A Jedi must have compassion and union-ship with his fellow members. He grabbed his Gimer walking stick and rushed off to fetch Elsa.

-x-

"Master Yoda, where are we going?" asked an 8 year old Elsa.

"To the Council, young Padawan. Consult them, we must."

"Yes Master."

She did not press or pry on what the matter was to be said. Yoda couldn't tell if it was out of respect or fear. He decided on the latter, as he sensed no fear in the girl, though there was a slight nervousness. Many Jedi glanced at them as they walked the halls, some with curious glances while others had dismissive ones. The Temple didn't know about Elsa, and it was time they did.

They eventually reached the Main Tower elevator shaft, taking it up to the top where Yoda had the Council assembled. Yoda and Elsa entered the circular room, where the members were talking quietly among one another. They fell silent as Yoda entered.

"Master Yoda, welcome. Why have you summoned us?" asked Master Windu.

He glanced over at Elsa, who was waiting at the door, shyly staring at her feet. Yoda moves to stand just inside the door as well.

"A matter I wish to discuss."

He points his Gimer stick at Elsa, motioning for her to join him.

"About you, this meeting is, young one. Come."

She comes to stand by Yoda's side obediently, still staring at her feet.

"Welcome, young one, my you have grown!" says Master Mundi kindly.

She looks up, and Yoda could sense real fear from her now.

"Thank you, Master Mundi."

Yoda takes her hand to lead her to the middle of the room.

"Consulted the Force, I have, regarding Padawan Elsa," states Yoda. "Tell the others who she is, we must. Keep her hidden no longer. The path of a Jedi, isolation is not."

The masters stare at Elsa, who attempts to divert her eyes. They are all sensing her mind, to determine for themselves what to make of this request.

"Are you sure this is wise?" asks Master Windu. Her presence may cause a disturbance."

"Set in my decision, I am. No longer alone the child should be. Be with the other Padawans, she should."

Master Windu rubs his chin in thought.

"Very well. Who consents to this decision?"

Each member of the Council raises their hand in turn.

Yoda nods his head, motioning to Elsa.

"Come, to the training room we go."

Elsa allows herself to be led away, glancing back at the council room which erupts into whispers as the master and Youngling leave.

Yoda calls the elevator, which they take back downstairs. They continue down the halls until they reach a circular room, filled with other younglings wielding practice lightsabers, force hoods over their heads. In front of each floats a small ball, which periodically fires an orange laser at its youngling, who, using the power of the Force, deflects it. The Jedi watching over the younglings happens to be Master Gallia.

"Master Yoda, what a pleasant surprise. Younglings, remove your helmets. We have visitors."

The younglings do so, and Elsa sees how diverse their races are. There are two Twi-Leks, an Ithorian, a Trandoshan, a Rodian, two humans, and the youngest, a Togrutan who couldn't be older than six.

Elsa also noticed how intently one of the humans was staring at her. The girl also appeared to be around six years old, like the Togrutan. She had strawberry blonde hair tied back into two pigtails, lightly tanned skin, a smattering of freckles, and bright light-teal eyes.

Master Yoda nudges Elsa, breaking off her observations.

"Introduce yourself, polite it is."

In a very quiet yet soft voice, she did as was bade.

"Hello, I am Padawan learner Elsa Frost."

The last name Frost had been added on as a formality and to represent who Elsa was as a person.

"Hello, Elsa," chanted the younglings.

Master Gallia smiled, and began pointing out each youngling and saying their names, starting with the Twi-Leks.

"This is Gruvan D'Ukal and Nizzal Idrall."

She went on to the Ithorian, Trandoshan, Rodian, humans, and Togrutan in order.

And this is Bufter Irsor, X'itang Calascol, Jeela Darweetu, Dursh Translik, Anna Anderson, and Ahsoka Tano.

Each youngling bowed respectively as their name was presented. Yoda nodded his head in turn while Elsa stood awkwardly next to him.

"A new student to teach, Master Gallia. Met before, you have. Train her well, I know you can."

Yoda nudged Elsa into the group, where the others stared at her curiously.

"Do well, you will, young one," encouraged Yoda. "See you again soon, I will."

With that, he thumped his stick and shuffled out of the room.

Master Gallia turns to regard Elsa. My, how the girl had grown! She was easily the tallest of the younglings, though not the oldest. Dursh and Bufter were both 9, and Yoda told her the last time she saw him that Elsa had just turned 8. Still, she seemed capable enough, and her 'gift' seemed under control as well. Best to let the Force guide her path now.

"Younglings, gather around," she says, gesturing to the group. They do so, sheathing their practice blades at their belts. Elsa stands towards he back, next to little Ahsoka. "It is now time to attend the archives. Who would like to lead the way?"

After a moment, Jeela raises her hand.

"Alright Jeela, you are company leader today. Please escort us to the archives to see Madame Jokasta Nu."

"Yes, Master."

The Rodian girl sets off out the room and down the hall, followed closely by her peers. Elsa takes up the rear. The route to the archives was a familiar one for her, as she was able to locate it from anywhere in the temple, due to her numerous visits.

The walk takes only a couple of minutes, and the younglings soon arrive at the archives, where Madame Jokasta Nu awaits them. The younglings line up in front of her and bow respectfully, a gesture in which the head librarian returns.

"Welcome, younglings. Today we will be learning about the Koros Trunk Line. Can anybody tell me what that is?"

Nobody raises their hand, as they do not know. However, a certain blonde in the back does.

"Yes Elsa?"

The younglings curve in to look at Elsa. She ignores them and addresses Madame Jokasta Nu.

"The Koros Trunk Line was an old Republic hyperlane established in 25,000 BBY, primarily used in shipping carbonite out from the inner core. It connected Coruscant to Empress Teta, and also linked to Kuar, Foerost, and Kaikielius."

Madame Jokasta Nu looked taken aback.

"Well, that is precisely correct. Well done, young one."

Elsa nods, and steps back to her place in line. The other younglings have looks of amazement to jealousy on their faces, and continue to stare at the strange girl.

"Younglings, pay attention to Madame Jokasta Nu!" says Master Gallia.

The younglings instantly turn to face forward, yet their reactions remain on their faces.

Elsa is content with her response. It wasn't like she was trying to show off or impress anybody, she just knew the answer. To her, knowledge was a Jedi's greatest power.

"Well younglings, the Koros Trunk Line was indeed an old republic hyperlane, used in exporting and importing carbonite and other valuable resources."

Madame Jokasta Nu flicks on a hologram, which displays the hyperlane above the younglings. She begins pointing to each star system, which glows yellow as it is said.

"Here we have Empress Teta, nearest the core. Then we have Kuar, a forested planet, Foerost, a system of asteroids, Kaikielius, a major shipping system, and finally Coruscant, capital of the Republic."

The younglings gaze at the data, quickly learning it.

"For the next 50 minutes, I would like each of you to map out a trade route between the Koros Trunk Line and the Kuat Sector, which we studied last week. The actual trade route used at the time will be revealed at the end of the session. You will work as partners for this activity. Good luck."

Madame Jokasta Nu leaves the younglis to attend other business, leaving Master Gallia in charge.

"Alright younglings, you may choose your partners today."

The students split off into pairs, which causes Elsa to realize there are 9 total, leaving her without a group. Master Gallia notices this as well, and remembers why Yoda brought her here in the first place. She goes over to the girl, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Elsa, I would like you to work with Anna and Ahsoka today, ok?" she says, pointing to the two girls. Elsa looks over to them.

"Yes Master Gallia," she responds dutifully, before going to join the two.

Master Gallia watches, saddened to see how isolated the girl was. Hopefully Master Yoda's plan would turn out well.

Elsa approaches the two young girls, who are sitting around a moniter, clicking around a hologram of the galaxy.

"Maybe we should start in the Kuat Sector, and go from there to the Trunk Line," says Anna.

"Um, ok," responds Ahsoka.

Elsa comes up behind them.

"That won't work well, you know."

The two girls turn swiftly to see who had just appeared behind them.

"Oh hi!" exclaims Anna. "Are you working with us?"

"Um, yes, I believe so."

"Great, 'cause we have no idea what we are doing."

Elsa takes a seat besides Ahsoka and pulls the hologram over to herself.

"Well, to start, we should begin in the core worlds..."

The girls work efficiently the next hour, and with the help of Elsa, create a trade route stretching from Empress Teta to Kuat. Their route intercepts a dozen other systems, and goes around the area in the most efficient way possible, avoiding major traffic lanes and having open hyperspace clearance.

As they are putting the finishing touches on their report, Madame Jokasta Nu returns, and rings a small bell.

"Younglings, time is up. Please turn in your assignments to Master Gallia."

The younglings collect their work, condensing it into a single databank chip, which they hand to Master Gallia.

"Thank you, young Jedi, for your work today," commends Madame Jokasta Nu. "Now, before you leave, I wish to show you the actual trading route between the Koros Trunk Line and the Kuat Sector."

She taps on one of the surrounding monitors, bringing up a control hologram, in which she types in a set of commands. This brings up another 3-dimensional hologram of a section of the galaxy, in which a red line is highlighted along several planets and stars.

"This is the Silek Bypass, the route all of you were told to make. It spans from the core worlds to the edge of the Kuat Sector. Can anybody tell me why this route is inefficient?"

The younglings stare at the hologram for a minute, trying to decipher what was wrong with the route. Finally, the human boy, Dursh, raises his hand.

"Yes Dursh?"

"The route is intercepted by two other hyperspace lanes."

"Very good. You are correct. The Silek Bypass cannot make use of hyperspace as two much larger hyperspace lanes run across it. Ships wishing to use this route cannot go into hyperspace until they pass Kuat."

The younglings all nod their understanding.

"And that ends the day's lesson. Until we meet again," concludes Madame Jokasta Nu, before heading back onto the archives.

"Come along younglings, it is almost supper time," says Master Gallia.

She takes the lead back to the Padawan learning quarters, having the younglings follow in single file behind her. Once again, Elsa takes up the rear, but is accompanied by her newfound friends, Anna and Ahsoka.

Elsa had never had much contact with anybody else her age before. As a matter of fact she hadn't really had any contact with anybody period, besides Master Yoda. It was an odd sensation, yet a pleasant one, to know other people had taken notice of her.

Back in the common room, she sat with Anna and Ahsoka in a corner, letting them tell her their stories of coming to the Jedi Temple.

Ahsoka had been found by Jedi Master Plo Koon when she was only 2. She shared a deep bond with the master as well, and was quite confident with the ways of the Force.

Anna was a little bundle of energy, and a very positive and happy girl. She had been rescued from an orphanage here on Coruscant when she was 3, by Master Qui-Gon Jin. This was the last mission he did before being assigned as a diplomat to negotiate with the Trade Federation, which culminated in his untimely death at the hands of the Sith warrior, Darth Maul. This saddened everyone in the temple, yet seemed to affect Anna the most. Like most younglings, they see their Jedi recruiters as family or guardians, parental figures in a way. Most Jedi enjoy watching the younglings they recruit grow into Padawans and Jedi knights, more often than not taking them as Padawan learners for themselves. This was a bond not made illegal by the Jedi Code, so was perfectly allowed.

Anna had this bond with Master Qui-Gon, as Ashoka has with Master Plo. Though it pained her to see him killed, she was taught by Master Gallia of the nature of the Force, and how those who die merely transform into the Force itself. It was a wonder how the girl could still be so positive after such a taxing ordeal early in her life, but stay positive she did.

Elsa told the two younger girls of how Master Gallia and Master Koth rescued her from Corellia, after the attack by the Hutts. Though she did not remember it well, she remembered enough. She did not know if she had had family or loved ones who perished in the attack. All she had left was the engraved necklace found on her by Master Koth, which she kept on her person at all times.

She ended up showing her friends this trinket, and none of the three could read the writing. It was an ancient dialect of Basic, one that hadn't been used in centuries. Elsa vowed to study it and perhaps find a clue onto her origins. But for now, she was focused only on training to be a Jedi.

After a few minutes of down time, Master Gallia comes back into the common room.

"Supper time, younglings. Go on to the dining hall with everyone else."

Anna jumps up, as do Elsa and Ahsoka.

"C'mon Elsa!" she exclaims, grabbing Elsa's hand. "I'm starving."

Elsa at first was taken aback by the sudden physical contact, but quickly accepted it. She had to remind herself that these people weren't going to shun her, that they in fact liked her.

She smiled in spite of herself, and joined the rest of the younglings for supper.

-x-

On the other side of the temple, Master Yoda meditated, calling upon the Force once again. This time, though, he recieved a vision. A black, triangular helmet, with glowing red eyes. A gloved hand, choking the life from little Elsa. The high cackle of one so deep into the Dark Side their very presence emanated it.

Yoda's eyes shot open. The Force just showed him the possibility of a change in The Prophecy.


	3. The Gathering

**Pretty long chapter here, but oh well. Enjoy!**

"What will become of the Arendellian now?"

"Her training, almost completed it is. Very intelligent, she is."

"Yes, but that won't do anything in stopping this threat. Anakin Skywalker has already been out on the front lines with Kenobi for years now, and is almost ready to face the Trials."

"Experience, you think she needs, hmmm?"

"Yes, that would be best in my opinion."

"Pair her with a Master, then, we must. Do this soon, we will, after the Gathering."

-x-

10 years at the Jedi Temple has seen little Elsa Frost grow into a formidable young Jedi. She, along with her two best friends Anna and Ahsoka, had become the top in the youngling class taught by Master Gallia. Because of this, they were 3 of the few selected to embark on the annual Gathering, the ritual all Jedi must participate in, as it lets them acquire their lightsaber crystals, otherwise known as Kyber Crystals.

Elsa had been studying lightsaber combat the last two years now, and was proficient in forms III and V, Soresu and Shien. These forms focused on defense, both from lightsabers and blaster bolts, and seemed to fit Elsa's style. She was partial however to a variant of form V, known as Djem So, which combined the use of form III defense and form V offense, becoming a lethal and practical combination.

Anna and Ahsoka had also been studying lightsaber combat, so as to be ready for the Gathering. Anna preferred form IV, Aturu, as it was quite aggressive and acrobatic, excellent when facing other lightsaber wielders. Many Jedi thought this form dangerous and unpredictable, which suited Anna just fine.

Ahsoka, on the other hand, utilized form V like Elsa, yet stayed focused on the original Shien as opposed to the Djem So variant. Oddly enough, however, she used a reversed grip on the lightsaber instead of an upright position, making the weapon more uncanny to use yet increased the user's defense capabilities.

All 3 girls knew what they liked in a lightsaber, and were ready to face the Gathering.

On the day they were to depart, they were called down to have an early breakfast before being taken to one of the landing pads scattered around the temple. They were joined by two other younglings, whom they had seen around the temple yet did not know well.

One was another human, a boy, by the name of Hans Westerfield. The other was, oddly enough, a reptilian Falleen, known simply as Osor. He was tall, with green, scaly skin and yellow eyes. The Falleen were believed to be sneaky and cold, and yet Osor was quite friendly and humorous. Both seemed to be around Elsa's age, 13.

What surprised Elsa was that Anna knew both of them.

"Anna! Hi!" exclaims Osor, running up to her and giving her a quick hug. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Yeah, I know, right? What's it been, like, 6 years now?"

"Somethin' like that. Anyway, how ya been?"

"Pretty good. You?"

"Ah, the training can be hard, but I love it. We're gonna be Jedi after all soon enough!"

"Yeah, it is exciting, isn't it? Here, I want you to meet my friends. This is Ahsoka Tano and Elsa..."

She's cut off by Hans who had just walked over.

"Anna, well well well, what a surprise."

Anna's face goes from happy to cold in a split second.

"What do you want, Hans?" she spits out.

He holds his hands up in mock surrender.

"Just coming to say hi to an old friend."

"We were never friends, Hans, and you know it."

Osor is starting to look worried, and Ahsoka is hiding behind Elsa's leg.

"Anna, please, the past is in the past. What happened then isn't what could happen now," he says with a smirk.

Anna raises a fist.

"We can make it like the past if you want to..."

All of a sudden, a Jedi appears out if the shuttle in front of them, and everybody looks up, with Anna and Hans freezing in place.

"Well, younglings, what's going on here?" asks Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Uh, we were, just reacquainting ourselves Master," says Hans quickly stepping away from Anna.

Obi-Wan can clearly see what is transpiring, and aims to end it here.

"Is that so? Then why is Anna here threatening you with her fists?"

Anna immediately drops her hands, looking at the ground sheepishly.

"We, uh, had some troubles in the past, Master Kenobi."

"Well, does that give you two cause for violence?"

"No, Master," they say in unison.

"Then let us put all troubles behind us from here on out. Jedi are expected to work together, not apart. Now shake on it, and let's get a move on."

Hans offers up his hand, and Anna reluctantly shakes it, before rejoining Elsa and Ahsoka in boarding the shuttle.

The ride goes by quickly once they reach hyperspace, and the girls spend it joking around with Osor, while Hans stands off to the side, watching them.

When the shuttle comes out of hyperspace, everyone rushes over to the window to get a view of the planet.

"That is Ilum, an ice planet," supplies Obi-Wan. "That is where your trial awaits you."

The shuttle enters the planet's atmosphere with a jolt, and the younglings scramble to buckle themselves in. The pilot's voice comes on over the intercom.

"Beginning landing sequence, alpha 2 protocol, touchdown in t-minus 15 seconds."

They land a few moments later on an icy plateau overlooking a canyon, with a huge wall of ice looming above them. It gives Elsa the odd feeling of being home, yet this wasn't her home in the first place. Maybe all the ice was messing with her head.

The younglings again scramble to unbuckle themselves, and don thick winter coats and gloves to protect them from the below-freezing temperatures.

The shuttle door opens up, letting in an icy blast of air, immediately making the younglings' teeth chatter. Oddly enough, Elsa does not feel the cold, rather a slight tingly sensation where the air brushes her bare skin.

The younglings follow Obi-Wan off of the shuttle and up to the giant ice wall, where they are called to a stop.

"Now what?" asks Hans, looking from left to right for a doorway.

Obi-Wan chuckles. He leans down and clears off a stone circle at his feet, making sure he was in the right place.

"Now, younglings, is the fun part. Focus your Force on the wall, and only then will it reveal the door. We must do this together."

He turns and faces the wall, outstretching his hands and closing his eyes. Elsa watches as the younglings around her do the same.

She closes her own eyes, and as trained, clears her mind and focuses on the Force within her. It comes easily, and on instinct, she raises her right hand to direct it at the wall.

All of a sudden, there is a crash, like the sound of rocks hitting one another. Elsa's eyes burst open to see columns of ice falling in on one another and sinking into the ground, revealing a doorway 12 feet high. Anna cheers beside her.

"Now younglings, is the time for your great trial."

He leads the way inside, where the younglings gasp.

The great room is a huge circle, carved into the rock and ice itself. On one side is the door they entered through, while on the other is a door made of ice, stretching a good 50 feet up. Flanking them from all sides are 20 foot tall statues of robed figures, each holding a lightsaber vertically in front of them. Elsa could literally feel the power of the Force in this chamber.

Sitting upon a stone on the middle of the room, cross legged in meditation, is Master Yoda. He opens his eyes as the younglings approach.

"Greeting Younglings."

"Master Yoda," says Elsa, bowing. The others quickly follow suit.

Yoda stands with the assistance of his cane.

"The Force made physical, a Jedi is. Comes great responsibility with that, yes?"

They nod in response.

"Protect others, how does a Jedi, hmm?" he asks, pulling out his own shoto with the Force and igniting it, letting it spin slowly in front of the younglings.

"Build your own lightsaber, you shall. But first, harvest your crystal, each one of you must. The heart of the lightsaber, the crystal is. Focuses the Force from the Jedi, it does."

He stretches up his hands, using the Force to open up a hatch in the ceiling, letting in the diffuse morning sunlight. It reflects off of a contraption hating from the ceiling, which Yoda manipulates until a beam of light shoots from it, hitting the top of the ice door, causing it to almost instantly start to melt. Great streams of water flow from it, cascading down the stairs in front and into hidden grates, until the door is completely open.

"If Jedi you are to become, enter the crystal cave, you must. Trust yourself, Trust each other, and succeed you will."

He gestures to the cave, and the younglings tentatively walk in. Before they get to far, Obi-Wan calls out to them.

"Younglings, you only have one cycle to complete this task. Once the sun sets, the door will seal shut. So hurry along now."

Elsa bites her lip. This just got a lot harder.

She sticks with Anna and Ahsoka, following Hans and Osor deeper into the cave.

"Elsa, how long is a cycle here?" asks Anna.

"Well, the day, with sunlight, is only about 3 hours long, and the night is, well, 19 days."

Anna's eyes widen.

"We are done for."

"Hey, don't think like that," says Elsa, reassuringly patting her friend's back. "I'm sure we'll do just fine."

They walk on, until they reach a chamber that splits off into 3 directions.

"How will we know which way to go now?" complains Hans.

"Here, everybody embrace the force, close your eyes, and point in a direction. That's the way you will go," supplies Osor.

"Ok then," says Elsa. She shuts her eyes. "On three. One, two, three!"

She points down the middle hallway, as does Osor. Anna and Hans had pointed at the left hallway, while little Ahsoka had chosen right. She immediately gets scared after seeing she was the only one who picked that direction.

"No! I don't want to go alone!" she exclaims, clutching onto Elsa.

"Ahsoka, the Force told you to go that way, so you have to."

She kneels down to be on the Togrutan's level.

"Going by yourself proves that you are a strong Jedi. That you're fearless. Can you do that?"

"Y-yes, I think so."

"Good girl. I'll see you soon."

With that, she started down the middle hallway with Osor, while Anna and Hans went left. Ahsoka tentatively started down the right clutching her arms around her body.

"I'm a strong Jedi," she reminded herself. "I'm fearless."

-x-

1 hour later, Anna and Hans continue to wander the icy halls.

"I told you we would get lost!" exclaims Hans, once again coming to a fork.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault we went down that 'shortcut' you found."

"Yeah, and it wasn't my fault we took the way down instead of up!"

"Well fine, find your crystal yourself then."

"I will, no thanks to you."

He storms down the left hallway while Anna does the same on her right. She couldn't believe that Hans. All those years ago when he and his gang liked to bully her, and the tension still lingered. She remembered all the names and taunts he and his friends would call out to her. He was always so mean, so annoying, so stupid, she just couldn't stand it. And now, because of him, she couldn't find a stupid little crystal.

She screamed in frustration, punching a wall, and fell to her knees, sobbing. She would never find her crystal, never get out of this place, and would have to deal with Hans for however long she was stuck in here. She buried her head in her arms and cried.

-x-

Hans keeps trudging along, his hands in his pockets. He didn't need that stupid girl, he was just fine by himself. He would find his crystal, get out, and never have to see her face ever again.

He kicked rocks as he went, trying to figure out what he was actually trying to look for. As he reached another fork, he thought he saw a glinting up ahead, in the right hall. He ran through it, coming up to the glinting light. Directly above him, lodged in the ceiling, was a crystal. He smiled. He had done it. Now, he just had to get it.

The crystal was a good 10 feet up, which made it impossible to jump for, which Hans found out after about 20 tries. The rock and ice around it was perfectly smooth, and didn't provide any hand holds for climbing. Hans last tried to pull it out with the Force, but it was lodged in too tightly for his adept knowledge to help him. He then turned to more mundane means.

He tried using his cloth belt as a lasso, which proved to be a disaster. He tried stretching himself across the room, horizontally, to scooch up to the crystal, but he was too short to have enough pressure between the two walls. He tried every possible thing he could do himself, until he collapsed to the floor, exhausted. What he really needed was a stool, or a leg up, or somebody to stand on.

He shot up from his prone position. That's it! Somebody to stand on! He was overjoyed for a moment until he realized who the only other person in his section was. Anna.

-x-

Elsa and Osor wandered about the caverns for a while, not seeming to find anything.

"What do you suppose we are looking for?" inquired Osor.

"I don't really know. Master Yoda and Master Kenobi didn't really supply any hints."

They continued walking, choosing paths at random. Early on they had both shed their winter cloaks, leaving them by the entrance. Elsa somehow was immune to the cold, and Osor was cold blooded anyway.

After another few minutes, Osor suddenly stops"

"What is it?" asks Elsa,

"I, see a light, I think."

He starts jogging forward, towards whatever he saw, and Elsa starts to follow him, when she sees something odd. The direction they're going seems to be darker, and larger. She's just about to say something when Osor screams.

She starts sprinting towards his voice, when he cries out again.

"No, Elsa, wait! Stop!"

She skids to a halt right before nearly falling into a chasm. She screams, falling backwards.

"Osor? Where are you?"

"Um, down here. If you can hurry, I'd be most grateful."

Elsa scooches over to the edge of the precipice, looking over, and has to cover her mouth in shock.

Hanging on by one arm, to a rock 5 feet down, is Osor.

"Um, help? Please?"

Elsa lays down flat on the edge, stretching her arm down towards him. He tried to reach up as well, but nearly slips as he does.

"Gaahhhhh!" he screams, grabbing hold of his rock again.

She reaches down again, trying to focus her Force to lift him up. But either her mind is too occupied or her Force is not powerful enough, as her efforts do nothing.

"I can't reach you!" she exclaims.

She stretches again, pushing more of herself off the cliff towards Osor.

For a split second, she thinks she's falling. Then, the rock underneath her gives way, bringing her along with it. She cries out, scrambling, reaching for anything, when something catches her right arm and pulls her to a stop.

She looks up to see Osor straining to keep himself and her up. She panics, and one last thought comes to her mind. Ice.

She has an internal battle with herself. Yoda had told her explicitly to keep her powers a secret, to not let anybody know she was an Arendellian. Most at the Jedi Temple now knew she existed, but few knew she might be the Chosen One, and fewer still knew she had the power over ice and snow. So now she had a decision to make. Let the galaxy know she was an Arendellian, or let herself and most likely Osor die.

Osor's hand slipped, and he struggled to hold on, but the weight was too much. He lost his handhold on the rock. As they were falling, Elsa made her decision.

-x-

Ahsoka wandered the icy halls, looking for anything that might resemble a crystal. Already she had been looking for perhaps an hour. Several times she thought she heard voices, but put them off as echoes from the wind or the possibility of her friend's voices in the distance.

She kept walking for another few minutes until she found herself in a larger hallway. This one was twice as tall and wide as the ones she had been in. It appeared to be about a quarter mile long, and was a dead end.

At the end was what appeared to be a tiny, sparkling light. Her heart started pumping faster as she realized that it must be a crystal. She started running towards it, when a voice suddenly appeared in her mind, as if it was emanating from within her. It was extremely soft, yet high and cold, cruel.

_"You can't make it. It's too far."_

Ahsoka squinted her eyes as the hallway seemed to stretch longer. She ran faster, but the light seemed to just float away farther down the hall.

_"You will run and run, and will never get there."_

Ahsoka ran faster, her lungs and legs burning from the exertion, but the light just seemed to stretch farther and farther away.

_"Too slow, too fat, the little one failed."_

Ahsoka tripped and fell to her knees, scraping them on the rough ground. Her eyes were starting to tear up as the voice got louder, and stronger, as if there were multiple of them.

_"Could not make it...you failed...you will be trapped in here...no one to come save you...all alone...weak...fearful."_

Ahsoka rolled up into a ball and cried.

-x-

"I sense great fear, and anger in there," says Obi-Wan warily. "Should we go get them?"

Yoda continued to sit on his stone, his eyes shut, legs crossed.

"No, need to help there is not. Find the means to complete their task, the younglings will. Trust in the Force, and their own feelings, they must, or continue to fail they will."

-x-

Anna continued to sob into her arms, not knowing what else to do, when she heard a voice echoing around the halls.

"Anna? Anna? Anna, where are you? We need to talk."

She curled up and tried to shut out the sound, but it did no good. The tunnel seemed to amplify the voice.

"Anna, please, where are you?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed, covering her ears.

She heard footsteps approaching her, and shut her eyes and ears against the coming onslaught of names, beatings, cruel laughter...

A pair of arms gently touched hers, and she flinched, scrunching herself up tighter.

"Anna? Are you ok?" asked Hans tentatively.

Anna looks up from behind her arms, real fear and loathing evident in them. Her cheeks are tear stained, and fresh ones continue to pour from her eyes.

"Anna, look, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I teased you and bullied you all those years ago. I'm sorry I made you lose your best friend. And I'm sorry I never made amends after what I did. I was young, naive, and careless."

Anna lifts her head out a fraction more.

"But now I've changed. I don't expect you to believe that, but I feel in myself I have changed. The training and the force helped to beat out the old me and replace me anew. When I approached you back on Coruscant, I wasn't even trying to hurt you again, I truly just wanted to say hi. That maybe we could be friends, not enemies. Like Obi-Wan said, Jedi need to rely on and trust each other, and I aim to see that through."

Anna is now openly looking Hans in the eye.

"I do mean it Anna. Can we put the past behind us, and start fresh?"

He stands up and offers his hand. She hesitantly takes it, and lets him pull her up.

"There, that's better. Want to shake on it?"

Anna smiles slightly, and pulls him in for a hug instead. She takes a deep breath, letting her past doubts wash away.

"I forgive you."

She lets him go, and gives a tentative smile, which he returns.

"So, have you found your crystal?" he asks.

"No, not yet. Really, I haven't left this spot for a while."

"Well, I found mine, down that way. It was glinting, like a light..."

He stops. There's a glinting right by Anna's feet.

"Just like that," he says, pointing at it. She follows his finger, and her eyes light up.

"Like that?" she asks, pointing slightly to the right of where he is.

She bends down and picks something up off the ground, holding it in her hand.

Resting on her palm is a tiny blue crystal. Hans is flabbergasted.

"Wait, what did I..."

He looks back down, and still sees a glinting. He bends over and picks it up, placing it in his own hand, to show a small green crystal.

"Well, would you look at that? We found our crystals," says Anna, looking at Hans'.

He laughs.

"I did better than that. I found a friend."

Even in the diffuse lighting of the cave, he can see she still blushes.

"C'mon, let's get out of here."

He takes her hand and leads them back the way they came.

-x-

Elsa felt the sensation of falling, and yet her mind automatically knew what to do. She outstretched her hands, allowing the Force to summon ice out of the air, to create a slide of sorts. She and Osor landed on one end, sliding down the slippery ice. As they gained speed, Elsa made the slide turn around and head up. With their momentum and speed, Elsa was able to fling them up and onto the cliff edge, a few feet in so as to avoid more rockslides. They landed hard onto the ground, rolling to a stop in front of the tunnel they had come out of, both out of breath.

"Mother of Gandarks that was scary," Osor squeaked.

"Tell me about it."

They made their way to their feet, brushing themselves off. Osor seemed to be a little shaky still, but looked at Elsa with awe.

"How did you do that?" he asked, glancing at the glistening ice slide that was still hanging out over the cliff.

Elsa but her lip.

"Well, I'm an Arendellian," she said simply.

His yellow snake eyes widened to huge orbs.

"No way. That's impossible. The last Arendellian was..."

"I know, Master Gi Erialus."

He just stood there with his mouth open.

"So, what did you just do?"

"I can summon ice and snow out of thin air, using the Force."

"That is so cool!" he exclaims, jumping up and down.

Elsa smiles slightly.

"Osor, I know that this is a big thing and all, but you have to promise not to tell anybody. You can imagine the consequences if this information got out."

"Yeah, sure thing, my lips are sealed."

"Great. Now, what did you see when you came running down here?"

"Oh yeah, there was this light down at the end of this cave, umm, there," he said, pointing out across the cavern. Elsa doesn't see anything.

"I don't see it. Maybe, since it's your crystal, only you can see it."

"Oh yeah, that makes sense. Could you, erm, give me a boost over there?"

"Sure."

Elsa lowers her hands to the grounds, creating a wide circle out of ice, adding handlebars so he won't fall off.

"Get on this."

His eyes widen again.

"You can make me fly?"

"Yes, as long as you're on this thing."

He's amazed as he embarks the ice craft. Elsa lifts it into the air, and hovers it over the chasm to where Osor said he saw his crystal.

"A little to the right, a little more, stop! Right there," he says, reaching out to grab something from the opposite wall.

Elsa pulls him back in, where he reveals a tiny green crystal in his hand.

"Got it," he says triumphantly.

"Nice, now I just need to find mine."

"Well, try using the Force, see if you can sense it."

She did just that. She sat on the floor and closed her eyes, reaching her hand out for a signal or clue. What she gets startles her. She senses a crystal right in front of her, which is odd, as Osor is behind her. Keeping her eyes closed, she pulls at it with the Force, and it won't budge. Mentally, she pulls harder, and a cracking noise sounds through the cave. A tiny object lands in Elsa's hand, which she immediately looks at. It turns out to be a tiny blue crystal. She then looks up to where the cracking sound came from, to see her ice hovercraft split in half. Somehow, it had been beneath it the whole time.

"Well, would ya look at that," says Osor. "You found it."

"Yep, all thanks to you Osor."

"Ah, don't mention it," he says, waving a hand. "C'mon, let's go back. Hopefully the rest of the guys had better luck than we did."

-x-

Ahsoka continued to cry as the voice assaulted her. She was just ready to give into it and let it have her when a tiny voice powered its way through her tormentor's. The voice was Elsa's.

_"You are a strong Jedi. You're fearless."_

Ahsoka looked up at the stretching hallway, trying to locate the source, but Elsa was nowhere to be found. Underneath the torturous voice, it sounded again.

_"Strong. Fearless."_

Ahsoka unrolled herself.

She was a Jedi.

She stood up.

She was strong.

The tormenting voice got louder, trying to intimidate her, beat her into submission.

She was fearless.

She started walking forward, ignoring the voice.

Nothing would stand in her way.

The voice was screaming now, desperately attempting to stop Ahsoka.

You are not real. You cannot touch me. You will not stop me. I am a Jedi. I am strong. I am fearless. I am...determined.

All at once, the voices stopped, and Ahsoka found herself at the end of the tunnel. In front of her was a little glowing crystal, sitting on top of a rock. She picks it up, studying it. It's green, and smaller than the nail on her pinky finger. She smiles. She had done it.

-x-

Yoda and Obi-Wan stood outside the ice doorway just as Hans and Anna came rushing out. Flushed but victorious, they presented their prizes to the masters.

"Very good crystals, these are. Build your lightsaber, ready you are."

They smiled, and proceeded to wait with Obi-Wan.

Not two minutes later, Elsa and Osor came out of the caves, and proceeded to also present their crystals to Yoda.

Time passes on, as the doorway continues to close. Elsa starts feeling worried for her little friend. Had she perhaps gotten lost?

The door is only 3 feet off the ground when little feet are heard from the other side. Ahsoka kneels down to pass under the door, just as it seals shut behind her.

The other younglings cheer as she shows Yoda her crystal.

"Yes, an excellent job done, all of you have," he says, turning to them. "And yet, lessons learned you have, hmm?"

He goes over to Hans and Anna.

"Learned the bond of friendship, you have."

He continues on to Osor.

"Reliance."

He nods in agreement.

"Intrepidity."

Elsa nods as well.

"And fearless determination, hmm?"

Anna smile stretches from ear to ear.

"All these, a Jedi must have, to be successful. Know your weaknesses and strengths, you must, to overcome the most difficult of obstacles. Ready to become Jedi, you now are."

The younglings cheer as Yoda and Obi-Wan joyfully watch, successful in guiding another group of young Jedi.

**Please do review and tell me what you thought! The beginning of the Clone Wars in the next chapter...**


	4. New Master

**Elsa is in for a hell of a ride...The Clone Wars begins.**

The younglings bid farewell to Master Yoda before returning to their ship. However, once outside, a different ship than the one that dropped them off is waiting for them. It is substantially larger and more fortified, and appears ancient.

Master Kenobi leads them aboard, where they gather in a central room. Out of nowhere, a droid suddenly appears.

"I swear, they get younger every expedition."

The younglings gasp, staring at the droid in front if them. He is built like an architect droid, with tan colored metal. His eyes glow yellow, and a magnifying glass connected to the side of his head swings around in front of his right eye as he examines the younglings. There is a pack built into his back, and a tattered, brown, kilt like article of clothing around his hips, extending to his knees.

"Who are you?" asks Hans.

"I am Professor Huyang, master architect and lightsaber builder. You have collected Kyber Crystals for me, yes? Well, put them on the table."

The younglings do so, relinquishing their precious crystals to the droid.

"Um, how are we supposed to learn from a droid?" asks Osor.

"I have been helping younglings like yourselves build their lightsabers for a thousand generations, young one. Every Jedi lightsaber ever made is stored here, in my memory banks. A better teacher you will not find."

"Ah. Ok."

"So, the lightsaber. It is a Jedi's only true ally. It can protect as well as destroy with ease. But it is the crystals that give them life. Do you know how to awaken the Force within the crystals? Hmm? I thought not. Then I suggest you listen and learn."

He looks suddenly at Ahsoka.

"Ah, a Togrutan. I remember the time when Master Shaak Ti was aboard this very ship, a youngling herself, years ago. Your people should be very proud."

Ahsoka, slightly nervous, nods.

"Come here, young one, and hold out your hand."

Ahsoka does as was bidden, resting her right hand in the hands of Professor Huyang's.

"Now, I want you to visualize what your lightsaber should be."

Ahsoka closes her eyes and thinks. Huynag seems to know what she is thinking.

"Not what you imagine, but what you feel in your hand. What will make you strong in battle, and humble in retreat."

Ahsoka squeezes her eyes tighter, and her fingers curl in on themselves as if wrapping around a hilt. Her eyes snap open.

"Metal, with a split hilt," she says finally. "Symmetrical."

Huyang releases her hand.

"That, younglings, is how each of you must imagine your lightsaber to be. What you feel, not what you want."

He turns and walks over to the various cabinets behind him, opening and closing each one, looking for something. Two more arms extend from the pack on his back aiding him in his search. At last, he opens one cabinet, pulling it out and bringing it over to the younglings.

The cabinet is full of various components to build one lightsaber. Huyang rapidly picks up each part, assembling the lightsaber before the younglings' very eyes.

After a few seconds, he holds up the completed, albeit crystal-less, lightsaber.

"It will be my job aboard this ship to teach you everything there is to know about lightsaber construction."

He disassembles the lightsaber, spreading the pieces out on the table.

"Now, to begin with..."

-x-

10 hours later, each youngling holds up their completed lightsaber.

"Ignite the crystal," instructs Huyang.

Each youngling presses down their activation buttons, and 5 glowing blades spring up in front of Huyang.

"Very good, very good, an excellent job, younglings," he says. "With your newfound knowledge of lightsaber construction, you are ready to begin your path into being real Jedi."

Elsa stares wonderingly at her own lightsaber. Its glowing blue blade matches the color of her icy eyes. She chose to construct hers out of metal, like most Jedi do, but out of a unique type of metal. She had requested Huyang to help make hers waterproof, without providing a reason. He had accepted after she told him it was a personal matter.

The metal that made up her lightsaber, known as Phrik, made the internals waterproof, as well as freeze-proof. If the weapon was frozen solid, it would still ignite. Elsa was ecstatic about this upgrade, as it made her special powers and her lightsaber able to work as one.

Holding it in her hand, she found it was actually heavier than she would have initially thought, but not unmanageable. She smiled, hooking it to her belt. She was now one step closer to being a full Jedi.

-x-

Stepping off the Crucible, Elsa and the other younglings were met by Master Windu at the Jedi Temple.

"Younglings, I must congratulate you on passing the Gathering. You are now younglings no more, but Padawan learners."

The younglings, now Padawans, bow before the Master.

"You will now have access to the extended training activities available to all Jedi, and within 3 years, will be assigned to a Jedi as an apprentice."

The Padawans nod.

"You are to report to Master Gallia for your next set of instructions. May the Force be with you."

They bow again, before heading off into the temple. Elsa makes to follow them, but Master Windu places a hand on her shoulder.

"Not you. You are to report to Master Yoda, immediately."

Elsa looks confused at first.

"Yes Master. Where is he?"

"In the meditation chamber, last I checked."

"Ok."

She sets off towards the chamber, which is in the north tower, wondering what more Master Yoda wished to teach her.

The walk took a while, as the landing bay she was coming from had been on the south side of the temple, but she was happy about it. She realized she was now like all the Jedi around her, the weight on her belt a constant reminder.

She reached the elevator to the meditation chamber, pressing the button for the top floor.

A short ride later, she was standing outside the chamber. It was here where Master Yoda had taught her about the living Force.

She didn't know whether to enter or not, and was about to decide to wait when the door opened, revealing Yoda leaning in his Gimer stick.

"Elsa, happy to see you again, I am. Your actions on Ilum, proud they make me."

"Thank you Master Yoda. I couldn't have done it without your tutelage."

"Hmm hmm, my tutelage, only point you in right direction it did. Help you, I did not. Make you succeed, the Force did."

He turned around and headed towards his favorite seat, and Elsa followed him.

He sat, as did Elsa across from him, crossing his legs and folding his hands.

"A proposition I have for you."

Elsa waits intently.

"Apprentice you to a Jedi Master immediately, I wish to do. Learn quickly you must. Dangerous times, ahead they lie. Ready you must be, when those times come."

Elsa's eyes widen. She was only thirteen! No Padawan had ever been apprenticed before they were at least 15.

"Agree with me, the Council does not. So oppose them, we will not. Careful tutelage you will recieve, from myself and others. Prepare you, we will, for your future trials."

Elsa nods her understanding.

"Agree with us, do you?"

"Yes Master Yoda."

"Then begin your training, we will. A clear mind you must keep, young one, and see the will of the Force, you shall."

-x-

For one whole year, Elsa trained relentlessly with a numerous amount of people. She continued to learn about the Force from Master Yoda. She learned about lightsaber combat from various Jedi Masters, including Shaak Ti, Luminara Unduli, Ki Adi Mundi, and Mace Windu, who helped hone her Form V skill, as well as teach her new ones. She learned all about blasters and other weaponry from Commander Kairos, head of the Palace guard. She learned history and geography directly from Madame Jokasta Nu. She learned tactics and battle strategy from Admiral Yularen.

A year of hard training saw Elsa harden and grow. She was now quite tall, at 5' 8", and nicely and evenly muscled. As per Padawan tradition, she had cut all her hair down except for a braided strand down her back, which she preferred to keep across her right shoulder. Also, at 15 years old, she was seen as being quite beautiful. Though Jedi were forbidden to love or form attachment, there was not a rule against looking cosmetically pleasing nor complimenting one who looked cosmetically pleasing, a compliment Elsa now recieved frequently.

Throughout the past year, all of her increased training was managed and scheduled by Master Yoda. It was him who came to her one day while training with Master Windu, who was demonstrating the correct way to use Form VII lightsaber combat, known as Vaapad. Both Jedi bow as Master Yoda approaches.

He is accompanied by an odd looking Jedi, who Elsa immediately identifies as being an Omwati.

The Omwati were a sentient, highly intelligent bird-like species, who hailed from the planet Omwati in the Outer-Rim. They were a culturalistic society, who had adopted their own religious aspects to be based around the Force.

Omwati were human-like beings with light blue skin, large eyes, and feathers that sprouted from their heads that was commonly mistaken as hair. These feathers can range from being reddish blonde to a pearly white. Their eye color can be anywhere between light blue and deep indigo. Their facial features are quite delicate, and are a mix between looking human and appearing ever so slightly bird-like. Most of the time, Omwati are considered to be exotic and attractive, and can attain a youthful appearance regardless of age, though Omwati never lived beyond 95 standard years.

Most Omwati were about as tall as a human, yet not as sturdy. Most of them were quite willowy, with females being even more so. But what they lack in girth they make up in brain power. Omwati are highly intelligent, even more so than the average human, and have contributed much to the art and science of the galaxy. This also has allowed them to be technologically superior to most races as well, achieving the ability to travel in space around the time humans were able to. Their increased intelligence has granted the Omwati to frequently have Force-sensitive children, who quickly become knowledgable in the Force. The Owmati accompanying Master Yoda seemed to be one of these.

He was fairly tall for an Omwati, with pearly white hair and deep purple eyes, his skin a slightly darker shade of blue than was the norm. Like his brethren, he was exotically attractive.

"Greetings Master Yoda, Master Sannen, what can we do for you?"

Yoda chuckles.

"Hmm hmm hmm."

He beckons Elsa over, who was curious about this strange Jedi.

"Your new master, young Padawan," says Yoda, gesturing at Master Sannen.

Elsa smiles, bowing. She has to contain herself from jumping up and down.

"Greetings, young one, it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

His voice is high and musical, like a flute.

"And you as well."

"I am Jedi Master Kiru Sannen, and I will be your Jedi trainer for your duration as a Padawan."

Elsa's smile is literally stretching from ear to ear.

"I take it you are excited," he says, smiling as well.

"Yes Master, I am."

"Well then, I will leave you to your studies. I will come and fetch you in one hour, to discuss some important details."

"Alright. That sounds good."

He places a blue hand on her shoulder.

"I look forward to our time together, Elsa."

With that, he turns and exits with Master Yoda.

Elsa returns to Master Windu's side.

"Congratulations, Elsa, you are now an apprentice."

"Thank you Master Windu."

"So, Vaapad is especially useful against enemies on defense..."

-x-

Master Sannen does indeed return in an hour, to fetch Elsa. She and Master Windu are just finishing their lesson, which he stands to watch.

"Though Vaapad is dangerous, I trust you now know its strengths and weaknesses."

"Yes, Master Windu."

"Alright then. It seems your new master is waiting for you," he says, gesturing over at Master Sannen.

Elsa bows before Windu, before hurrying over to her new master.

"Hello again, Master Sannen."

"And hello to you, Elsa. Please, walk with me."

He sets off down the hall, and Elsa makes to follow him.

"So, I here tell from Master Yoda that you are a very special Padawan."

Elsa grimaces. She did not like being caught up in all this 'Chosen One' business.

"It seems I am."

"I have also heard about your particular set of powers, regarding an exceedingly high knowledge of the Force."

"I'm sorry, Master, but I didn't train to learn this power. It came to me naturally. I'm an Arendellian, you see."

"Ah, yes, yes you are, but that does not mean you can't be intelligent. The Force speaks to each of us in such a way to let us understand it the best. It seems you possess an increased control over it, whether it be genetic or not. And that all leads back to knowledge, not power. A Jedi knows not of power, as power does not solve problems. That is why want of power leads to the Dark Side."

"Master Yoda never told me that," says Elsa truthfully, looking down at her feet.

"Then that is a good sign," he replies, placing a hand on her shoulder. "That I can still teach you something after your extensive amount of training already. And here, I thought I'd be useless."

Elsa grins slightly.

"You're not useless, Master. You're helping already."

"I can see that. So, Elsa, do you have any questions for me?"

Elsa thinks for a moment.

"Not right now, no."

"Ok. If you ever do, please don't hesitate to ask. I'm here for you, as you are here for me. We're a team, you and I."

"Yes Master, that sounds good."

He absently rubs his stomach.

"My, I just realized how particularly famished I am. What say we go down to the mess for a little snack?"

"Sure. I guess I'm kind of hungry myself."

"Excellent. We be off."

-x-

The next few months of training Elsa enjoyed more above everything else she had experienced before. Being out in the field solving real problems with another Jedi was refreshing and exhilarating.

Sannen quickly learned how very intelligent Elsa was. She was not only highly knowledgeable on all aspects of anything he could think of, but was also an excellent problem solver and strategist. If an issue arose, he could count on her to find a simple, easy solution to it in a timely fashion.

He also got to know her personality. She was not one to form attachment, and yet when she did, she clung to that person or thing like her very life depended on it. He had been awarded this honor the time he rescued her from a Rancor on Felucia, on their second mission together. Poor Elsa had been caught in the beast's grip, her lightsaber knocked away, and would have become a meal if Sannen had not severed the beast's arm, freeing her.

Elsa and Master Sannen had already completed several missions for the Jedi Order in their short 3 months together. This brought them to the attention of the Council in being another excellent Master and Padawan pairing, much like Kenobi and Skywalker.

It was now, as they flew through hyperspace back to Coruscant, that the pair encountered their most harrowing assignment yet. A hologram of Master Windu appeared above the console.

"Master Sannen, we require your services."

"Yes, what can I do for you, Master Windu?"

"We have gotten reports of a Geonosian uprising, said to be led by Count Dooku, the acclaimed terrorist. The Geonosians have supposedly captured Master Kenobi, and possibly Anakin Skywalker as well. We need yours, and possibly your Padawan's, help in this matter."

Master Sannen looks over at Elsa, who seems worried. She meets his eyes and nods.

"We accept, Master Windu."

"Very good. The coordinates are being sent to you now."

Master Windu's hologram dissipated, and the coordinates appeared on the monitor in front of Elsa, pinpointing the rendezvous.

"Do you think you are ready for this, Elsa? Geonosis is a dangerous place."

"Yes Master, I'm ready."

"Alright. Hopefully this is just another political mess, but be wary, and stay on your guard."

"Yes Master"

Sannen had no doubts in Elsa's combat skills. She was one of the best practitioners of form V combat he had seen, at just 15. Should trouble arise, she should be fine.

He inputted the new coordinates into the navi-computer, turning their ship around.

They landed on Geonosis on a deserted plateau, which already had a command tent set up.

After completing the landing sequence, Sannen and Elsa enter to find over two hundred Jedi crowded around a table, behind which sat Master Windu.

"Ah, our last members have arrived," he says, nodding to them.

They bow in return, before Windu tells them the plan.

"Alright, what we now know is that the Geonosians do indeed have Kenobi and Skywalker, along with Senator Amidala. Their execution is scheduled for today, in the battle arena Petranaki in the city of Chaalug. Count Dooku has been spotted, along with a number of battle droids. It appears that the Trade Federation, the Banking Clan. The Techno Union, and the Corporate Alliance have banded together to create one massive droid army. Our goal is to infiltrate the arena, and if need be, rescue Kenobi, Skywalker, and Amidala and arrest Dooku for crimes against the Republic. Should we need it, Master Yoda will arrive with reinforcements. Is that clear?"

The other Jedi nod and murmur their understanding.

"Very well. Two of you will stand at each of the entrances to the arena, cloaked, and out of sight. I will give the signal on when to reveal yourselves. If this goes as planned, we will stop a war before it has even begun. Good luck, and may the Force be with you."

The Jedi shuffle out of the tent, and proceed to ready themselves for the coming mission. Elsa notices a number of Jedi with Padawans as well. She sincerely hopes that this doesn't go badly.

-x-

3 hours later, she is stationed on the west side of the arena with Master Sannen, awaiting Master Windu. She can hear the buzz of numerous Geonosians above her, and yet cannot see the arena.

A horn sounds, and the feeling of heavy footfalls can be felt in the ground. Death by beasts, then.

For a few seconds, the Geonosians are cheering as they were before. But, their cheers suddenly turn to cries of alarm. She can tell from the sounds as well as sense the feelings of doubt and worry, along with anger. Something out there was displeasing the Geonosians. Just when Elsa couldn't take the tension any longer, Master Sannen's com link beeps.

"Well, there's the signal. Let's go."

He pushes open the door, strolling out onto the balcony overlooking the arena. Elsa follows him, to find a very chaotic sight.

Geonosians are flying about all over the arena. In the arena itself, there are what appears to be three poles in the ground, with one having been knocked over.

Elsa can see each prisoner had escaped the chains attached to the poles, and were fighting in the sand. Master Kenobi was challenging an Acklay with a spear, while Anakin was attempting to ride a raging Reek. Senator Amidala was on top of the first pole, swinging a chain at an enraged Nexu circling below. It appeared that she was injured.

She continued scanning the Arena with a keen eye, before finding an elevated balcony, on which stood Master Windu holding his lightsaber to the throat of a man in Mandalorian armor, and he appeared to be talking to Count Dooku.

Before she knew what was happening, Jedi all around her began igniting their lightsabers. And then she saw what made them do it. Master Windu was falling from the balcony with his robes on fire as hundreds of battle droids began swarming into the arena.

She and Master Sannen did not hesitate, jumping down into the fray as Geonosians all around them took to the air, fleeing.

Elsa quickly studied the first type of battle droid marching up to attack them. It was quite skinny, with a control pack on its back, and it carried a semi-automatic E-5 blaster.

One of the droids began firing at her, and 11 years of training took over. She raises her lightsaber to block the incoming bolts, using the third to ricochet the bolt back at the droid, blasting its thin head off. She continued to run towards the middle of the arena, where most of the Jedi had assembled.

Already, there were more bodies than she ever wished to see littering the sand of the arena, and more continued to fall. A sudden feeling washed over her, one she had never experienced before. Fury.

She slid past 3 of the battle droids to come face to face with a different type. The droid was a dark blue color, taller and thicker than its counterparts, seemingly with no head. She sliced it in half along its thin waist. Dodging lasers, she sent bolts flying back at their owners, disabling 5 droids in 3 seconds. Looking behind her, she realized her back was protected by her fellow Jedi, so she focused on her front. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Master Windu face off against the Mandalorian, who she assumed was a bounty hunter, as he had no designation markings. He fired at Windu three times, missing each one, before Windu beheaded him. His body dropped like a stone as his head went rolling away. Windu stared pointedly at the balcony where Dooku remained, glaring. Before she could watch anymore, she was shot at again by more battle droids. She had become part of a circle of Jedi, protecting each other's backs, trying to hold back the tide of droids. But it seemed like they just kept coming. More and more Jedi around her kept finding themselves hit, falling to the sand, unable to be helped. Elsa could feel tears in her eyes as she witnessed this. These were her fellow members, friends, mentors, dying. When it seemed like they were about to be overrun, the droids suddenly stopped shooting, yet stood their ground.

She looked around the circle, finding Master Windu and Master Kenobi warily looking about.

"Master Windu!" shouts Count Dooku, his voice echoing eerily around the Arena. "You have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi Order. Now, it is finished. Surrender, and your lives will be spared."

Windu scowls.

"We will not be hostages for you to barter with, Dooku!"

"Then, I'm sorry, old friend."

The droids raise their blaster again, pointing them at the remaining Jedi.

Before they can fire, Elsa can hear the slight roar of engines above her.

"Look!" cries Senator Amidala.

Out of the skies comes several gunships, swooping down into the arena. They shoot laser beams and rockets into the ranks of droids, destroying entire droves of them at every pass. A few of the gunships land near the Jedi, who proceed to board them as quickly as possible. Elsa gets on one and watches as several soldiers clad in white armor and helmets get out to defend the Jedi. They seem military, and shoot down droids with precision, but the last time Elsa checked, the Republic did not have a standing army. She was forced to stay in the gunship, however, as it took off, heading towards what looked like a staging position.

The gunship lands, letting herself and 10 other Jedi off. Elsa looks around desperately as other gunships land, depositing Jedi, looking for her master.

At last she finds him coming out of the last gunship. She had feared he might have been killed in the chaos, but he seemed ok now, albeit a little beaten up and dusty. He also seemed to be looking around for her, as his head kept swiveling in all directions. Elsa began running to him, and he saw her just as she crashed into him. She wrapped her arms around her master and cried, not knowing what else to do, really. He embraced her in return.

"Oh Elsa, I thought I lost you."

She continued to sob into his shoulder.

"C'mon, let's get you out of here."

He picked her up carried her away from the staging area to a command center, which was surrounded by large white tanks. Inside the temporary operations building, he found Master Yoda.

Yoda could immediately sense the strong feelings as they entered the building, and turned to the entrance where it emanated from. Through the doors came a tattered looking Elsa being carried by an equally tattered Sannen.

Yoda immediately softened at the sight of his old pupil, and goes over to the two.

"Come, bring her here you should. A troubling experience, she had."

Sannen laid Elsa down on a makeshift cot in a corner of the room. She had mostly calmed herself, though a few tears still escaped her eyes.

"Master Yoda, what is going on? Where did all these soldiers come from?"

Yoda sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Clones, they are. Made by the Kaminoans, as an army for the Republic."

"How are they here already?"

"Know of the Separatists'' plot, we did. Tell them to come here, a good idea it was."

An explosion sounded from outside.

"It sounds bad out there."

"A war this has led to. Blind we were, not to see it sooner."

"What does this mean for the Republic?"

"Divided, the galaxy shall be. Choose sides, systems will. Make them stay loyal to the Republic, we must. The Dark Side I sense in Dooku."

"So, we are now at war?"

"Yes. Begun, the Clone Wars have."

**I like reviews. They make me happy.**


	5. Geonosis

**Sorry it's been a while. Still, read and review!**

Sometime or another, Elsa found herself falling asleep as her master and Yoda conversed softly on the other side of the room. Her sleep was dreamless and surreal, and she let it consume her.

She did not know how long she had slept, but when she awoke, she found she was on a cot in a small medical room. She was not alone, either. On the other side of the room, sitting on a console, were two men in white armored uniforms. One of them had blue highlights on his uniform along with a Kama belt and shoulder attachments. The other had no attachments, and had yellow highlights on his uniform. Both had helmets on as well. She vaguely recognized their armor from somewhere, but she couldn't seem to remember where.

They were talking softly to one another, about some battle.

"What's going on? Where am I?" Elsa mumbled, sitting up.

The two men stop talking, and look over at her. They immediately snap to attention.

"Commander Frost, Alpha-17 and CC-0012 reporting for duty," states the one in blue.

Elsa just stares at them, confused. Did they just call her 'commander'?

"You are in the forward operating station on Geonosis. The Separatist droid forces are in full retreat. Full withdrawal will be made after the capture of the Geonosian political figures."

"Erm, I have no idea what you're talking about. All I can remember is fighting droids in a Geonosian battle arena."

The two soldiers glance at one another.

"That was the start to the battle of Geonosis, commander. A battle which has now ended."

She glances around the room again.

"Where is my master?"

"General Sannen is currently commanding the 4th battalion on the western front. He shall return once the area is clear."

Elsa sits up and rubs her temples. This was all so strange and sudden. She looks back up at the clones as a beeping suddenly starts going off.

The soldier in blue glances at a com link on his wrist.

"I'm needed in the command center. You take over here," he says to the other.

"Yes sir."

The soldier leaves, leaving his companion alone with Elsa. She nervously twiddled with her braid as she contemplates what is going on. But one very pressing detail keeps on nagging at her, so she summons the courage to ask about it.

"May I ask where exactly you came from?" she says to the soldier.

He cocks his head to the side, as if surprised.

"I am from the cloning facilities on Kamino, where I was bred and trained. All of us, my brothers and I, are from Kamino."

Elsa's brain is going haywire. Cloning facilities? And what planet is Kamino?

"Umm...your brothers?"

"Yeah. I mean, we all share the same face, DNA, combat abilities. But we are individuals. Some of the troops have started giving themselves names as opposed to their numbers IDs. Here, I'll show you."

He touches the comlink on his wrist, which lights up green.

"Yes sir," it emits.

"Trooper, I need you in here."

"Sir, yes sir."

Seconds later, another trooper enters the room and stands at attention by the door. His armor is all white, which Elsa presumed signified a standard foot soldier, not an officer like the one in yellow.

The yellow one removes his helmet, revealing a rather affable human face, with short cropped black hair and a goatee. His skin was rather tanned as well. The other trooper removes his helmet, and Elsa is surprised to find his face to be identical to the others, albeit with a different haircut and no goatee.

"We're clones, commander. That's what makes us brothers."

He puts his helmet back on, as does the other trooper.

"You are dismissed," he says to the trooper.

The trooper nods and exits. The one in yellow sits back down on the console.

"So, what does your armor represent then?"

He looks down at his chest plate.

"The yellow lining signifies me as a commander of the 21st Rancor Battalion. I was trained specifically for this position. I was not dispatched to the front lines, instead being assigned to the command center."

"Ah, I see. You must have an entire ranking system set up."

"Yes, we do. The Grand Army of the Republic currently has 200 regiments, with more on the way. That is about 300,000 units currently deployed."

Elsa sinks back into her seat on the cot, her head throbbing. An army that huge was impossible to amass within the time of the Separatist Alliance starting. It would have taken lifetimes to train these clones. That means that it had to have been ordered years ago, from a system she had never even heard of.

Elsa knew that the planet Kamino couldn't exist because it wasn't listed in the Jedi Archives. She had read through most of those files during her training, omitting only the confidential restricted ones available only to master Jedi and the Council. There was a chance it could be in there somewhere, but that wouldn't make sense since it wasn't on any of the holo maps. Understanding all this was going to be quite a feat. For now, she was determined to find out as much as possible.

"So, erm, commander, why do you keep calling me a commander? I'm just a Padawan."

"Well, each regiment was assigned to one Jedi Master, who has the rank of General. I was assigned to General Sannen, along with my entire regiment. They are still out in Sector 9 pushing the droids back. We were also told that a Jedi apprentice, or in your case, Padawan, had the rank of commander, to only be under the General. So, you are my commanding officer."

Elsa nods, accepting the answer.

"And what about..."

She is cut off as the ground underneath her feet shakes, while sirens start to blare throughout the facility.

The clone commander immediately consults his wrist comlink.

"Trooper, what is going on?!" he shouts into it.

"Sir, the droids have mounted a counteroffensive. They have reached the forward command center, and are pushing towards the east."

The commander grabs his blaster and moves to open the door, until Elsa stops him.

"Wait, let me come with you. I can help."

He looks back at her, and even though his face is masked, Elsa can sense him struggling with an answer.

"Commander, I was told explicitly to keep you here."

"By who?"

"General Sannen."

"Well, I'll just talk to him later then."

Elsa pushed the button on the door console, and slid past the commander and into the main hallway, running down it.

"Commander Frost, you must stay in your quarters!" shouted the clone from behind her.

Elsa just ignored him, sprinting in the same direction as the rest of the clones. She burst through a pair of blast doors at the end of the hall, to the sight of an immense battle in a hanger.

Clones were holding off droids coming in through a hole in the hanger doors, but they were quickly beginning to get outnumbered. Without thinking, Elsa jumped from her placement on an upper balcony, igniting her lightsaber as she fell.

She landed squarely in the middle of a squad of droids, and proceeded to slice the heads off two before being forced back by the rest. She systematically blocked their blaster shots, flashes of purple invading her vision as her blue lightsaber deflected the red lasers. She was slowly pushed back until she was in front if the clone defense line.

"Rally behind the Jedi!" shouted one of them, a clone in armor with red highlights.

His voice surprised Elsa, and she faltered, struggling to block the incoming blaster bolts. She didn't notice a large blue battle droid come up next to her, pointing its wrist mounted rocket launcher at her. Just as Elsa noticed it, and it was about to fire, another clone landed on top of it, tackling it to the ground. Elsa was surprised to see the yellow clone commander.

His blaster had been knocked from his grip on impact, so he proceeded to fist fight the droid, punching and kicking it. He swiped at its head module with his foot, but it reached up and caught him, using its other arm to lock around his throat.

It was just about to shoot him in the head with its wrist blaster when it vertically fell in two, split by Elsa's lightsaber. The commander fell to his knees coughing, and forced his head up to look at Elsa.

"Commander, I told you to stay in your quarters! It's too dangerous here."

Elsa offered him an arm up, which he took.

"I'm not going anywhere. I want to help."

He huffed, before picking up his discarded blaster and vaulting over some crates to get to the other commander, who was wielding two blaster pistols.

"Commander Pol, what's the status of the command center?"

The red commander, Pol, ducks down for cover before addressing his fellow officer.

"The command center was hit hard by a rocket volley, but is intact."

They both ducked as an explosion went off next to them.

"How many droids are here?"

"We've got about 12 full regiments bearing down in us. The hanger door was blasted open by one of those Geonosion cannons, and I don't know how long we can hold the line."

"Well, we're gonna hold for as long as it takes to get reinforcements here. We're all thats between the droids and the main command center."

Commander Pol nods, before standing back up to fire into the droid ranks. His fellow commander joins him, advancing up.

"Push 'em back lads! Let's turn these clankers into scrap metal!"

The clone defensive line all stands and advances towards the droids, pushing them back. CC-0012 looks around for his commander, and sees her leading the troopers on the right of the hanger. He's about to leave cover to join her when she falters and stops. Even from this distance, he can see she's been hit.

He jumps out from behind the gunship he had been using as cover immediately, sprinting towards her as fast as he could. The clones who had been following her rush up to pull her back as more take over the front line. As he got closer, he could start to hear her screams of pain. He puts on more speed, up until a blaster bolt glances across his shoulder plate, throwing him off balance. He falls to the ground, turning as he does to assess his attacker.

Three battle droids had him targeted, and were firing on his prone form. He quickly swept up his blaster, firing from his hip, downing two droids. The third looks confused at its lost companions, stopping momentarily, allowing the commander to shoot its head off. Smoldering, it too falls to the ground.

The commander pulls himself back up, and rushes again to the right side if the hanger. He spots three clones huddled around a form behind an Arc-17 starfighter, one of them with the red cross on his helmet signifying a medic. He goes to their side, to find them bent over a gasping Elsa.

Her blue eyes are wide in fear and pain. There are three blaster wounds on her right arm, and two on her abdomen. The clones are yelling at each other on what to do.

"Bacta packs, I need bacta packs!" shouts the medic, keeping Elsa's head propped up to breathe. "And two sillum shots. Now!"

The other two clones, just foot soldiers, run over to the medic's dropped pack, 20 feet away. They rummage through it looking for the supplies. One is able to find a roll of bacta packs while the other holds up two syringes.

"Yes, those, bring them here, quickly."

The two clones stand to bring the supplies over, when several blaster shots from the side of the starfighter bring them down.

"No!" shouts the commander.

Several battle droids come around the starfighter, and see the two remaining clones and fallen Padawan. They start firing immediately.

"Commander, get out of..."

One of the shots catches the medic in the side of the head, and he slumps to the ground. The commander brings up his blaster to face the oncoming droids, shooting down two before taking a shot in his leg.

"Gahh!" he shouts, falling to his knee.

He limps over to Elsa's prone form, determined on protecting her at all costs, shooting as he goes.

Just as he gets close enough to pull her to safety, another blaster hits him in the arm, then another to his shoulder. Ignoring the searing pain, he tosses his blaster aside, and grabs the thermal detonator from his belt, arming it and throwing it in the direction of the droids. A deafening explosion sounds out, and he throws his own body over Elsa's to protect her as debris falls around them. But the blast wasn't able to get all the droids. More came marching through the cloud of smoke. Ready to die for the Republic, the commander watches them unafraid. They raise their blasters, but then remarkably freeze. Literally, freeze. Their forms were suddenly covered in ice and snow, shorting out their circuits. The commander looks behind him to see Elsa with a hand held up at the droids. Exhausted, she drops it, and falls back to the ground, her breaths shallow.

The commander remembers the medical supplies, previously blocked by the droids. He rushed past their frozen forms and to the two clones around the medic bag. He doesn't think about how they froze, that was a detail to be studied later, while not in battle. He grabs the syringes and bacta packs from their hands, stuffing them in the bag, before going back to Elsa's side. Surprisingly, and horrifically, she is somehow still conscious. Her clear blue eyes flicking every which way, tears streaming down her cheeks. He tears off his helmet so as to see better, before pulling bacta packs off the roll and administering them to Elsa's wounds. His hands fumble with the contact electrodes, but he is able to get them untangled and onto Elsa. After covering the blaster holes, he takes one syringe and sticks it into her neck, depressing the plunger. He then takes the other and sticks it in her leg, letting the sillum enter her bloodstream.

Elsa's eyes dilated as her pain gradually fades away, and thought that she might make it. The clones were continually pushing the droids back, and had a good defensive position in front of the hanger doors. The clone commander beside her slumps over, holding his shoulder, his face grimacing. Elsa reaches over to him, not knowing what else to do, when the starfighter shielding them exploded.


	6. Aftermath

Everything Elsa knew about pain was put to nothing as the starfighter explodes into fiery debris above her. The most she had ever suffered was the slight stings of the practice drones she had used during lightsaber training. But this was different. This was real, searing, burning pain, spreading over her whole body.

She instinctively covers her head against the flaming onslaught, but the gesture seems futile. She braces herself for the inevitable, but it doesn't come. Instead, a form from out of nowhere jumps on top of her, shielding her from the blast. Though she can still feel the heat, the form takes the brunt of the explosion on its back. It takes Elsa several horrifying seconds to identify her savior as her clone commander escort, CC-0012.

He presses his body against hers, covering as much of her as he can, yet his screams of agony can be heard all too well by the young Padawan. She had saved his life, so it was only fitting that he should save hers, even at the cost of his own. He was bred to do his duty.

The explosion was powerful yet short, the bulk of what remained of the starfighter being thrown across the hanger from the force of the blast. Elsa can feel her face and arms burning, but she cannot assess the damage. The commander slowly rolls off of her, and onto the ground, face down. Elsa glances at him, and gasps. His entire backplate has been melted off, and she can see the black and searing red skin beneath. Her stomach churns at the sight, and she almost chokes on her own spit. She very gingerly shakes his shoulder.

"Commander? Commander!"

No good. She can't tell whether he is dead or unconscious, and is ready to assume the worst when he ever so slightly coughs.

"Commander?"

An extremely soft, almost inaudible moan escapes his lips. Elsa doesn't know whether him being alive was a good thing or not, but either way, he needs a high-strength bacta tank immediately. But those devices were never carried onto battlefields, due to them being immobile, so she is out of luck there.

She pulls herself along the ground, trying to reach the medic bag that had flown several feet away from them. The sounds of battle continue to rage somewhere off in the distance, but they were far enough away to not worry about now. All that's around her is debris, the dead, and the commander.

She is able to reach the medic bag, but finds it to be empty. She presumes that the commander must have used all the supplies on her. Even with the bacta patches on her skin and the sillum in her blood, the blaster wounds still burned. She crawls back over to the commander, and stares at him in desperation. There isn't anything she can do.

That's when the last resort possible came to her mind. Ice.

With a trembling hand, she called upon the powers she had so desperately tried to keep a secret. She had already used them to save this clone once, so why not again?

In a back and forth motion, she spreads a layer of ice over his heavily burnt back, keeping the wound sealed, and better yet, cold. Finishing, she lies back in exhaustion, staring at his prone form. She sincerely hopes he won't die. She doesn't think she can live with herself if he does.

She leans back against a discarded crate, cradling her right arm with her left, trying to ignore the pain. War wasn't all she had thought it would be. Never before had she been in a serious galactic conflict, and now here she was, stuck in the middle of one.

She starts looking around what remained of the hanger, trying to spot anybody who could help her and the commander. She can still hear the sounds of battle somewhere off in the distance, but those clones were probably too occupied to come back for them. She's ready to try and stand and go get help herself when another explosion goes off right behind her.

She swiftly turns around, making her injured abdomen scream with pain, to see a giant, 4 legged droid pushing its way inside the hanger. It stands a good 20 meters tall, and is firing a lasers atop and below its circular head from dish-like apparatuses. The clones at the other end of the hanger all start yelling and rallying themselves back to Elsa's position. Blue blaster bolts start raining down onto the new enemy as the clone reinforcements face the large droid.

It sweeps its lasers back and forth across the clone lines, and Elsa can see their bodies go flying as more explosions go off. One hapless soldier lands right in front of her, and Elsa can see a large smoking burn line across his armor. He is clearly dead.

Without thinking she raises her hand to the droid, unleashing another ice flurry at one of its spindly legs. The icy rime shoots up the appendage, rending it useless. The droid starts losing its balance, and the clones push at it again. One of them unhooks a thermal detonator from his belt, throwing it at the droid's disabled limb. The explosion, coupled with the brittle metal, causes the leg to shatter. The droid goes down in a heap, where clones proceed to climb atop it and disable it by shooting out all of its main cortex sensors.

It takes a few moments as the chaos dies down for the clones to notice Elsa and the commander. Elsa, after her massive amount of Force usage and sustained injuries, has passed out.

"Commander Frost!" shouts one of them, running towards her. He is quickly followed by a number of his comrades, most likely his unit. One of the men catches the glimpse of a shiny metal object in his peripherals, and leans over to grab it. Reaching under a pile of smoking rubble, he pulls out the Elsa's lightsaber.

The rest of the clones are crowded around the commander and Elsa, a medic assessing the damage.

"We need to get them to the medical station now," he concludes. "Trooper, get me some stretchers and call in a transport."

One if the lieutenants salutes and trots off towards the command center. As he is opening the door to the main passageway, he is met face to face with 2 Jedi.

"Generals!" he exclaims, immediately falling back and saluting.

"At ease, trooper," says Obi-Wan quickly.

The trooper nods and goes through the door, letting it shut behind him. The two Jedi overlook he carnage of the hanger.

"Well, this is certainly a fine mess we have here. Kiru, didn't you say the droids had been pushed back?" asks Obi-Wan sarcastically.

"Yes Master Kenobi, the west canyons had been secured. I did not think the droids had the capacity for a counteroffensive, what with the Trade Federation starships retreating into Separatist space. It seems I was wrong."

"Hmm. Where is your Padawan Kiru? I thought we left her in the barracks."

"Elsa could not have gone far. She would have most likely come here to help, but I do not see her."

"Alright. Let's go ask those troopers. Maybe they know what happened to her, and this hanger."

The two Jedi walk over to the assembled clones, who are huddled around something in their midst. What it is quickly becomes apparent to the masters.

"Elsa!" shouts Sannen, running over to his injured Padawan.

He quickly looks over her, and finds her to be unconscious and covered in cuts, burns, scrapes, and bacta patches. A clone commander lies beside her, his back completely burnt. The cause becomes apparent from the still burning starfighter, dead droids, and disabled spider drone beside them. The medic attending them salutes and offers his report.

"General Sannen, we have called for an emergency medical pickup to transport them to the medical station. It should be here in approximately 3 minutes."

"How is she?" asks Sannen desperately.

"She is stable, although she has survived 5 blaster wounds and from the looks of it, an explosion. Protocol states that you, sir, have the authority over her."

Sannen kneels next to Elsa, carefully placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you trooper. Did you secure the area?"

"Area secure sir. The clankers have been pushed back to the flatlands and are being routed as we speak sir. We have reinforcements on the way."

"Very good. I will stay with her until the transport arrives."

"Yes sir."

The medic moves off to report to his commander. Sannen gently brushes ash and dirt off of Elsa's face and hair, meditating as he does. He is immensely glad the Force has not called for her just yet.

The transport arrives on time to pick up Elsa and CC-0012. Sannen makes sure to accompany his young Padawan the entire way. En-route, he learns that the clone commander accompanying her was his own, CC-0012. He had been assigned as Sannen's first officer, but Sannen had told him to keep watch over Elsa after the arena battle. It seems he did his job too well.

The medical station orbiting Geonosis is extremely new, having been delivered by Kamino in the waning hours of the Battle of Geonosis. The circular platform with vertical support extensions was a design no Jedi was familiar with. Republic medical frigates dock at the air locks surrounding the station, to deliver patients.

Elsa and CC-0012 are airlifted out of Geonosis by a Kaminoan gunship, and taken to one if the many medical frigates standing at the edge of the battlefield. While on board, they are further stabilized and prepped to be submerged in bacta tanks.

It takes a solid 30 minutes to get the two in the tanks, letting a very distraught Sannen have some much needed relief. The medical station director, a Kaminoan by the name of Sala Hru, informs Sannen that they should be cured after 48 hours in the tanks, on highest power. Their wounds turned out to be grievous enough that Hru was surprised they survived. The only way Elsa survived, she claims, is from the almost immediate application of the bacta patches, thanks to CC-0012.

Sannen himself had been informed very little on who the Kaminoans and Republic clones were. Master Kenobi had told him about traveling to the supposedly 'nonexistent' planetary system Kamino, following leads from a bounty hunter and a Baselisk friend of his. He learned there that the esteemed Jedi Master Sifo Dyas had ordered the growth of a clone army, under the noses of the Jedi Council. Though the Council now knew the origin of the clones, they still knew very little about their mysterious creators.

Sannen has to admit that the clones were truly magnificent in battle. Their maneuvers are smooth and efficient, and they follow their officers' commands to the letter. They seem to be prepared for every possible situation, even replacing or falling under the Jedi while in battle. They also seem to have a base knowledge on how the Jedi fight, and adapt their combat to complement their Force-wielding generals.

Sannen remains truly grateful for CC-0012 in saving his Padawan. The troopers of the 127th Air Corps had told him what had happened in the hanger, where Elsa was injured and CC-0012 had protected gone out of his way time and again to protect her at all costs, even prepared to die himself to save her. The troopers were currently retelling the story around the regiments on Geonosis, and had been referring to CC-0012 as Commander Ice, due to the frozen battle droids found near his body and his frozen back. Being the commander and second in command of the 312th Elite Battalion, his own men had accepted the name and were using it themselves.

Sannen watches the clone commander in his bacta tank, studying his many wounds sustained in the battle. He recalls telling the commander to look over Elsa when he was called to the front lines, but hasn't spoken to the man since. He took to the assignment more than wholeheartedly.

Sannen sighs and leans against the railing overlooking the high-power bacta tanks. Elsa was adjacent to Commander Ice, breathing through a containment tube, her platinum blonde hair flowing in the bluish grey liquid. He knew it had been a bad idea to bring her with him to Geonosis. She had sensed it. But she had proven to him time and time again that she was capable, both in battle and in most other situations, so he had conceded. Now, she is injured near death and it all comes back to being his fault.

Sannen turns and walks back towards his quarters, ready to meditate on his conflicts, when his comlink beeps. He activates it and responds.

"Yes, Master Sannen here."

"General, the Council is awaiting you in the briefing room. You are to report immediately," came the voice of a clone.

"Alright. Tell them I will be there in two minutes."

"Yes sir."

The comlink shuts down, and Sannen turns away from the barracks and back towards the control center. It had already been a long enough day as it was, now the Council wanted to speak with him. Oh joy.

Walking into the briefing room, Sannen finds Masters Yoda and Windu around a holo-table, which is displaying the other members of the Jedi Council.

"And is your campaign completed then, Master Windu?" asks Master Mundi.

"Yes, we have tracked the final droid forces to the edge of the Geonosian flats and are engaging them there. The Separatist starships have retreated to Separatist controlled space, and reinforcements are arriving now to support our current troops."

"And the casualties?"

Master Windu hesitates, and Yoda bows his head in sorrow.

"The...Geonosian Jedi strike team was ambushed by Count Dooku and his Separatist droid forces. We do not have an official count yet, but we lost...at least 180 Jedi."

The Council members all look stunned.

"How could Dooku slaughter so many?" exclaims Master Plo.

"He is an evil, psychotic mastermind. We fell right into his trap," says Master Windu.

"And what of the primary mission, Master Windu?" asks Mundi.

"Yes, well, after being chased by several large monsters, Skywalker, Senator Amidala, and Kenobi made it out safely. They had taken a gunship in pursuit of Count Dooku. We have not yet heard from them. We last tracked their whereabouts in sector..."

"Wait!" cries out a voice from the side entrance.

The portal opens, revealing a very disgruntled looking Senator Amidala and clone trooper.

"We need help. Anakin and Obi-Wan are in trouble!"


End file.
